So Far So Good
by XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo
Summary: Everything's going well with the Spartoi team. However, what happens one day when Maka walks in on Soul with another woman? SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, and TsubakixBlack*Star  Sorry for bad summary, First story! Rated M for some adult themes.
1. Prologue,Charater Biographies, Summary

**Prologue & Character Bios & Summary**

Maka Albarn- Maka's 18, and is currently a master technician along with turning Soul into a Death Scythe. She's basically the leader of Spartoi, and is the top student and meister at the DWMA just like her mother Kami had been. Over the years, Maka had finally developed her breasts up to a 34C with curves, and decided to lose the dorky clothes. Yes, she still wears her Spartoi uniform, but only at school or on missions. As well as no more pigtails, she wears just normal girl hair accessories , as well as outside of school and mission she wears normal girl clothes. She's also currently dating Soul and has been for 2 years.

Soul Eater Evans- Soul's 19, and a Death Scythe! Along with becoming a Death Scythe, Soul had become more muscular with a well toned tan body, and more muscles. He's also become taller. However, Soul and his friends aren't the only ones to notice his changes, many girls at the DWMA have been sending more partner requests than ever! As well as, asking the young Death Scythe out! Thought, Maka's the only girl for Soul.. Or so he says.

Black*Star- Black*Star's 19, and still is the same arrogant pompous person he was. He's matured though, and still is 100% friend. He's currently dating Tsubaki, and has turned her into a Death Scythe. Black*Star has also grown to be Tsubaki's height, and is even more muscular then before. Tsubaki and Black*Star haven been dating for 4 years.

Death The Kid-Kid's 20, and is a Soon-to-be Shinigami. He's been dating Liz for 3 years, and has turned both Liz and Patty into death pistols. Death has grown taller and more muscular. He still has OCD though.

Tsubaki ,Liz, and Patty- Tsubaki's 21 and still the same caring person she is, she's a Death Scythe now, and currently dating Black*Star. Liz is 20 and dating Kid, along with being a Death pistol along with her 18-year-old sister Patty.

Summary: Everything's going well with the Spartoi team. However, what happens one day when Maka walks in on Soul with another woman? SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, and TsubakixBlack*Star


	2. Let's Go Clubbing

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a hot day in Death City, with the creepy sun having a laugh. Young Meister Maka was out shopping with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty at the mall. The Death Pistol Twins mischievously took the young Shinigami's credit card to pay for their frivolous purchases. Each girl had 2 bags, and was headed to their last stop... Victoria's Secret

Maka's POV

I must've been at least as red as a cherry when Liz brought us into Victoria's Secret. Currently, Liz was searching for the perfect...Lingerie, for me wear to 'impress Soul'. "You have the perfect body now Maka! You should flaunt what you have; I mean you already ditched your old dorky clothes for some cuter clothes." Liz had commented while pointing at my current outfit. I was currently wearing a red tank top that showed some of my cleavage, some cut off denim shorts, red lace-up sandals, and a red bow in my sandy blonde hair. Liz had begun flinging panties, thongs, and bras of my size at me. I must admit, Liz had made some good choices. I ended up buying 4 lazy panties, 3 thongs, and 10 bras much to Liz's enjoyment. "When Soul sees you in them, he's gonna die from blood loss!" Liz remarked while giggling. After searching for some purchases for Tsubaki and Patty, we all parted ways to go home. I love hanging out with Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz but I prefer being at home curled up with a good book or cuddling with Soul while watching some TV. I took the elevator to our floor, and was in front of the door to our apartment. As soon as I had put in the key and opened the door, I gasped. In front of me, was said boyfriend with some other girl under him, moaning all the while naked! I dropped all my bags, "…Soul, How could you?" Soul looked up from what he was doing and saw me, he widened his eyes and sudden realization hit him. He'd been caught; Maka saw guilt swimming through his crimson red eyes. "Can't you see we're busy? Get the fuck out!" screeched the girl under Soul while trying to get Soul back to their recent activity. Maka felt tears threatening to spill, so she ran out of the apartment and into the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby, Maka was heartbroken and crying. _Why would Soul do this? *sniff* I __**trusted**__ him. I __**loved**__ him._ _I thought he was __**different!**__ Well, I guess it comes down that all men are no good cheating liars! _**DING! **The elevator sound broke Maka out of her thoughts, and she walked out of the elevator. She went to the one place; nobody would expect her to go... The Park. There sitting under her favorite maple tree, she cried her broken heart out.

Soul's POV

_Damnnit! I screwed up!_ I was stupid enough to actually give in to lust. I struggled to put back on my clothes, while thinking of what to do. "Oh Soul, aren't you going to continue what we started?" Annette questioned in a horrible way of trying to sound seductive. "Annette, get the fuck out! I don't like or want you!" I screamed at her. Annette glared at me, got up to put her clothes back on and left the apartment in a huff. Not before saying, "You're the one who wanted me!", and slamming the door. "Bitch.", I muttered. Not long after Annette left, I cleaned up the apartment, and took the bags Maka dropped into her room, I noticed one of the bags were from Victoria's Secret and looked in. I had the biggest nosebleed ever, when I saw the sexy things she bought at the store... _Could she possible have bought them, to wear them in front of me? _The thought quickly went out of my head, when I'll be even lucky if Maka even loves me after this whole mess. I took my phone and keys in search to find Maka. I knew Maka wouldn't be at the library or her usual hangouts, it'd be too obvious. I then decided try the café' to the right of the park. I was walking pass the Park to the café', when I heard a girl crying. I turned my head, and there sat Maka under a tree crying. It pained me to see her cry, especially when I was the cause of it. I walked over to her, kneeled in front of her, and put her chin up, "Maka?" Maka looked up and glared at me, while tearing were cascading down her cheeks. I dried her tears with the pads of my fingers. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She pushed my hands off of her and pushed me away, while she stood up. "How could you? I thought you loved me! You promised you would never hurt me! I _**trusted**_ you!" she cried. My heart broke instantly when she said this. "Maka..." I began. "No! I don't want to hear it, but let me ask you this Soul. Was that girl worth it?" Maka questioned, and then she started walking away from me. I followed after her, and then I grabbed her wrist softly for her to hear me out, "Maka, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it for lust. I'm just some horny idiot. A horny idiot that loves, and cares for you. I don't blame you for being mad or hating me right now, but please Maka.. I'm begging you, I want another chance!" I cried, and I felt tears in my eyes._ I probably look really uncool right now. _ Maka just grabbed my hand off her wrist, "It'll be a while until I can forgive you, Soul. For now, don't expect me to be talking to you or anything. I'll still be in the apartment with you, but as of right now we're not together anymore. I hugged Maka while I let the tears spill out, as long as she wasn't moving out or leaving me; I know we can pull through. "Maka, I understand your choice, and I promise if you decide to give me another change I will never cheat, again!" I promised. Maka just looked at me with an uncertainty in her olive green eyes, and just nodded.

~Several Weeks Later~

Soul's POV

It's been 3 weeks since Maka has actually talked to me since the accident, sure she talks to me during class and missions. But that's only about techniques and educationally, we haven't had a heart-to-heart talk since then. Even if, I'm busting my ass for her by making her breakfast in bed, taking her out for ice cream on some days, taking walks with her around the city, buying her flowers, I've practically done all I could just to hear her sweet voice talk to me again! Though, I understand her reasoning she's been traumatized by her dad's constant cheating, so it didn't help that I cheated even when I promised I wouldn't hurt her or anything. I should be even lucky Maka's even still living in the apartment with me, but it kills me every day that she still won't talk to me or full forgive me. Kid and Black*Star had decided our whole group should go clubbing tonight, since it's a Friday. "Who knows, maybe you'll find another girlfriend?" remarked Black*Star. I brushed off that remark, because Maka's the only girl for me. "Hell no, Maka's my girl and my girl only!" I retorted."Ignoring what Black*Star said, Soul I think tonight might be the night Maka will forgive you, who knows? Kid sympathized.

Maka's POV

It's been 3 weeks since I've had a heart-to-heart talk with Soul. At school, I only talk to him about our techniques, and help him with our class work. I've slowly progressed with forgiving him, however whenever I look at Soul I still remember that horrible day. Tonight, the whole group's going to go clubbing, Liz had already picked out the dress, shoes, and accessories for me to wear. "Every boy in the club will be looking at how sexy you look Maka! Soul's going to wish he never cheated on you!" Liz rejoiced. Liz had picked out some red with black lacy lingerie for me to wear underneath the dress, the bra was strapless, padded, and pushed my breasts up, making them bigger than they already are. The dress was strapless, short, and revealing. It was a red dress, with a ruffle at the bottom, and it showed some of my cleavage. Liz paired the whole outfit off with a red rose in my now curled hair, some shiny, cherry flavored red lip gloss, a touch of mascara with grey eye shadow, and 3 inch spiked stilettos. I must admit, I looked good, and dare I say it... Sexy. I walked into the living room to an awaiting Soul, he had bought yet another bouquet of flowers for me, and this time they were roses. Soul was wearing jeans, black suede dress shoes, and a red dress shirt with a black tie. Now, I understood why Liz picked this dress out for me, she wanted Soul and I to coordinate outfits. This was going to be a long night. What broke me out of my thoughts was that, Soul had been checking me out, and also holding his nose. Was he having a nosebleed? Hmm... This night might actually be fun...

Soul's POV

When Maka came out of her room in that sexy outfit, I just wanted to pounce on her right then and there. Then I remembered, we're not together right now at moment, and she'd probably be disgusted at the mere thought of even touching me. But, the dress, it was short, strapless, and showed her cleavage! And the shoes, the shoes were practically screaming fuck me. I felt that my friend, 'Little Soul' down there was getting a little excited, and I felt a nose bleed coming on. I handed over the bouquet of roses, "You look pretty tonight." I commented. Maka accepted the flowers and compliment with a thank you, but I can see in her eyes a mix of uncertainty and hurt. It pained me to see my Maka hurt all because of me. We got on my motorcycle to club and walked into the reserved RSVP lounge Kid had set up. My jaw clenched as I noticed all the guys looking at Maka, I know I shouldn't be jealous since we're not together, but damnnit she's _**mine**_ and only mine


End file.
